deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaman
Arthur Curry was the son of the human lighthouse keeper, Tom Curry, and his mother Atlanna, a outcast from the mythical land of Atlantis. From his mother's genetics, Arthur discovered his impressive powers, such as his amazing swimming abilities, being able to survive underwater, and communicate with the ocean life. He began to use his abilities for good, and became the defender of the sea, taking the name of "Aquaman". As Arthur grew up, he changed his name to "Aquaman". Early on, he became a member of the Justice League of America. Around then, he also became familiar with his common allies, such as Aqualad, an outcast Atlantian orphan, who Aquaman takes in. However, he also became familiar with new enemies, such as Black Manta, and he now protects the seven seas from the dangers of these enemies. Battle vs. Namor (by RaptorHunter) Prince Namor lounges in the Throne of Atlantis, with two beautiful mermaids by his side, stroking him, much to Namor's pleasure. He grins warmly, and relaxes in the warm waters of Atlantis, until a booming voice yells "Hault, evil being, you shall leave my rightful throne!" It is the voice of Aquman, and he does not look happy. "NEVER!" Namor replies. The mermaids flee and swim to safety, and Namor raises his hand up quickly and shoots a quick bolt of electricity towards Aquman, but he swiftly swings up his Trident of Poseidon, and the electricity bounces right off. Aquaman sends out a call for help using "The Clear" and before Namor knows it, three nearby tiger sharks have surrounded him. In defense, Namor picks up Neptune's Trident, and thrashes and stabs the sharks with his weapon, but even as he fights off the beasts, more keep on swarming upon him. he uses his only hope: The Time Gem. He lifts the small jewel up into the air, even as he is being bitten apart by the sharks, and the scene bursts into a flash of light. We are taken back in time, several minutes ago. We return to the dawn of the fight. "NEVER!" Namor replies. But instead of trying to shock Aquaman with his electric powers, he decides to swim toward him at top speed, and as he nears, Aquaman takes out his Trident once agiain, and attempts to hit Namor, but is deflected by Namor's Wrist Gauntlets. Namor then swings a punch and nails Aquaman square in the face. Aquaman does not take this lightly, and pulls out his Cutlass, and swings at Namor. A large swipe hits Namor in the forearm, but his naturally hardened skin makes this wound only a gash, not a limb loss. Seeing as he is at a shortage of weapons, Namor takes the Horn of Proteus from his belt and blows a loud, hearty noise. The feet beneath the two begins to rumble, but Namor knows to swim away and watch from a distance. Then suddenly Aquaman is thrown off his feet as Giganto, The behemoth, 1,000 foot-tall anthropoid whale, rises from the ocean floor. The monster roars out in awakening, and notices Aquaman, lumbering towards them. However, Aquaman, does not intend to hurt the whale. Rather, he shoots his harpoon at Namor, who has decided to watch at a safe distance. Namor watches as the barb flies directly into his chest. His eyes close for the last time, and Namor drops toward the seabed. Aquaman uses "The Clear" to communicate with Giganto, telling him Namor is his dinner for the day. Once the skewered Namor is reeled in by Aquaman, Aquaman makes for sure Namor is dead. He places his right hand up to Namor's forehead, and dehydarates him with the powers of the Waterbearer Hand. Namor, now officially dead, shrivels like a raisin, and Aquaman tosses Namor towards Giganto, who swallows his once-was master in one gulp, and nestles down for some rest. Aquaman too, decides he needs some rest, and swims toward the Atlantean Throne, now the rightful King. Winner: Aquaman Expert's Opinion The two opponents had very similar fighting abilities, but Aquaman's simply had the more effective weapons, and won over Namor. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors